


First Dates

by Missy



Category: Matilda (1996)
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Gen, Healing, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jennifer heads off on a first date, and Matilda tries to give her some encouragement.
Relationships: Jennifer Honey/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/gifts).



“Darling, are you painting with your mind again?”

Matilda gave a nod, and the brush dropped neatly into the bottle of watercolors. “I have to keep my mind sharp,” she told Miss Honey. “I don’t want to lose this ability…well, not entirely.” She looked up. Jennifer was wearing a beautiful dress and bright red lipstick.

“What’s her name?” Matilda asked.

“Elizabeth,” said Jennifer. She blushed just to let the syllables pass her lips. 

Matilda smiled. “You must introduce me to her soon! I’ve never seen you blush so much in my whole life.”

“Love is…rather a new subject for me. I’m afraid I’ve not gotten good at it at all. The only goal before me now is happiness and I fear I’m being too selfish in asking for it.”

“I want you to be happy,” she told Jennifer firmly. “And you will be, in time.”

“I’ll endeavor to be,” Jennifer informed Matilda. “Your babysitter is downstairs. Be good to her!”

Matilda privately vowed she would be, as Jennifer deserved the best experience possible.


End file.
